


Carol of the Supernatural: Take Two

by dragonflysoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Christmas, Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: My second take on Carol of the Bells: Christmas Eve (Sarajevo 12/24) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Spoilers through season 7.  (Posted originally in 2011. Just getting to putting it here).





	Carol of the Supernatural: Take Two




End file.
